Dave Davies
Dave's Spring 1997 US tour: 21 Apr, 1997: Luna Park, West Hollywood, CA (Backed by local LA musicians. Supported by Jigsaw Scene) 29 Apr, 1997: Belly Up Tavern, Solana Beach, CA 30 Apr, 1997: Galaxy Theatre, Santa Ana, CA 1 May, 1997: House of Blues, Hollywood, CA 2 May, 1997: Club Caprice, Redondo Beach, CA 4 May, 1997: Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 7 May, 1997: House of Blues, Chicago, IL Canceled: 8 May, 1997: Clutch Cargo's, Pontiac, MI Canceled: 11 May, 1997: Theatre of Living Arts, in Philadelphia, PA Canceled: 12 May, 1997: Paradise Club, Boston, MA Canceled: 13 May, 1997: Tramps, New York City, NY Canceled: 16 May, 1997: The Met Cafe, Providence, RI Canceled: 17 May, 1997: Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ Canceled: 18 May, 1997: Toad's Place, New Haven, CT Dave's Fall 1997 US Tour: 19 Nov, 1997: The Odeon Concert Club, Cleveland, OH 21 Nov, 1997: Mabel's, Champaign, IL 22 Nov, 1997: The Rave, Milwaukee, WI 24 Nov, 1997: The Orbit Room, Grand Rapids, MI 25 Nov, 1997: House of Blues, Chicago, IL 26 Nov, 1997: The Bottom Line, New York, NY (2 shows) 28 Nov, 1997: North Star Bar, Philadelphia, PA 29 Nov, 1997: The Bottom Line, New York, NY Canceled: 30 Nov, 1997: The Turning Point, Piermont, NY 1 Dec, 1997: The Met Cafe, Providence, RI 2 Dec, 1997: Toads Place, New Haven, CT Canceled: 3 Dec, 1997: Hard Rock Cafe, Baltimore, MD 3 Dec, 1997: The Silo, Reading, PA 4 Dec, 1997: L.I. Brewery, Jericho, NY 5 Dec, 1997: The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY 6 Dec, 1997: Club Bene, South Amboy, NJ Canceled: 10 Dec, 1997: House of Blues, Hollywood, CA Dave's Spring 1998 US tour schedule: 22 May, 1998: Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY 23 May, 1998: The Bottom Line, New York City, NY 26 May, 1998: Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY 27 May, 1998: Ram's Head, Annapolis, MD 28 May, 1998: The Turning Point, Piermont, NY (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30) 30 May, 1998: Big Kahuna, Wilmington, DE 31 May, 1998: The Iron Horse Music Hall, Northampton, MA 2 Jun, 1998: The Turning Point, Piermont, NY 3 Jun, 1998: Club Bene, South Amboy, NJ 4 Jun, 1998: Sit n Bull Pub, Maynard, MA (2 shows 7.30 & 10.00) 5 Jun, 1998: The Bottom Line, New York City, NY 6 Jun, 1998: Bodle's Opera House, Chester, NY Canceled/postponed: 8 Jun, 1998: Key Club (Formerly Billboard Live), Los Angeles, CA Dave's Fall 1998 US tour: 1 Oct, 1998: Ballard Firehouse, Seattle, WA 3 Oct, 1998: Slim's, San Francisco, CA 4 Oct, 1998: Maestro's, San Ramon, CA 6 Oct, 1998: Ventura Theatre, Ventura, CA 8 Oct, 1998: Club Caprice, Redondo Beach, CA 9 Oct, 1998: Mill Avenue Sport Rock Cafe, Tempe, AZ 10 Oct, 1998: Rialto, Tucson, AZ Not happening: 11 Oct, 1998: B.B. King's Blues Club, Universal City, CA 12 Oct, 1998: Arizona Charlie's, Las Vegas, NV Dave's 1999 Northeast US tour: 27 Jan, 1999: The Bottom Line, New York, NY. 2 shows both nights. 28 Jan, 1999: The Bottom Line, New York, NY. 2 shows both nights. 29 Jan, 1999: The Van Dyck, Schenectady, NY (2 shows) 30 Jan, 1999: Maxwell's, Hoboken, NJ (2 shows 7.30 & 10.30) Canceled: 31 Jan, 1999: Boodles Opera House, Chester, NY. Canceled due to Superbowl? 3 Feb, 1999: Middle East Club, Cambridge, MA 4 Feb, 1999: Emerald City, Montpelier, VT 5 Feb, 1999: Sit n Bull Pub, Maynard, MA 6 Feb, 1999: Sit n Bull Pub, Maynard, MA 7 Feb, 1999: Boodles Opera House, Chester, NY 10 Feb, 1999: Sit n Bull Pub, Maynard, MA 11 Feb, 1999: The Turning Point, Piermont, NY 12 Feb, 1999: Keswick Theater, Glenside, PA. (Dave opens for Jim Capaldi and Dave Mason of Traffic). Canceled: 13 Feb, 1999: Trump Marina, Atlantic City, NJ 18 Feb, 1999: Hollywood Athletic Club, Hollywood, CA Dave's 1999 European tour: Canceled: 28 Jan, 1999: Train, Aarhus, Denmark Canceled: 29 Jan, 1999: Bygningen, Vejle, Denmark Canceled: 30 Jan, 1999: Multihuset, Esbjerg, Denmark Canceled: 31 Jan, 1999: Portalen, Greve, Denmark Dave's 1999 Northern California tour: Cancelled: 31 Mar, 1999: Club Fred, Fresno, CA 1 Apr, 1999: Harlows, Sacramento, CA 2 Apr, 1999: Cactus Club, San Jose, CA 3 Apr, 1999: Slims, San Francisco, CA Dave Davies' June/July 1999 tour: 9 Jun, 1999: The Boar's Head, Oklahoma City, OK 10 Jun, 1999: Liberty Lunch, Austin, TX 11 Jun, 1999: Billy Blues, Houston, TX 12 Jun, 1999: Grant Street Dance Hall, Lafayette, LA 13 Jun, 1999: House of Blues, New Orleans, LA 15 Jun, 1999: Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA 16 Jun, 1999: Cat's Cradle, Carrborro, NC 17 Jun, 1999: Jaxx, Springfield, VA 18 Jun, 1999: The Lagoon, Essington, PA 19 Jun, 1999: Coney Island High, New York, NY 20 Jun, 1999: Maxwell's, Hoboken, NJ 22 Jun, 1999: Valentines, Albany, NY 23 Jun, 1999: Sit 'n Bull, Maynard, MA 24 Jun, 1999: Sit 'n Bull, Maynard, MA 25 Jun, 1999: Harper's Ferry, Boston, MA 26 Jun, 1999: The Station, West Warwick, RI Cancelled: 27 Jun, 1999: Three Rivers Inn, Phoenix, NY 29 Jun, 1999: The Barcade, Tonawanda, NY Cancelled: 1 Jul, 1999: Blue Note, Cincinnatti, OH 2 Jul, 1999: Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH 3 Jul, 1999: Mr B's, North Canton, OH 5 Jul, 1999: Mekka, Columbus, OH 7 Jul, 1999: Blueberry Hill, St. Louis, MO Cancelled: 8 Jul, 1999: Niener's, Independance, MO Dave Davies Spring 2000 west coast appearences: 21 Apr, 2000: Club Cocodrie, San Francisco, CA. (Also appearing, The Cuban Heels and The Hi-Fives.) 22 Apr, 2000: Big Ed's, Reno, NV Dave Davies Summer 2000 Northeastern US dates: Canceled: 3 Aug, 2000: Clearwater Club, Long Island, NY 3 Aug, 2000: Swing Set, Bayshore, NY 4 Aug, 2000: Resorts International, Atlantic City, NJ 5 Aug, 2000: Don Hill's, New York, NY 6 Aug, 2000: Maxwell's, Hoboken, NJ 7 Aug, 2000: Mohegan Sun Casino, Uncasville, CT 9 Aug, 2000: Sit 'n Bull Pub, Maynard, MA 10 Aug, 2000: Sit 'n Bull Pub, Maynard, MA 11 Aug, 2000: Beach Club, Salisbury, MA 12 Aug, 2000: Sit 'n Bull Pub, Maynard, MA Dave Davies dates for 2001 8 Feb, 2001: Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA 9 Feb, 2001: Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA 11 Feb, 2001: Cannibal Bar, San Diego, CA Dave Davies dates for Summer, 2001 27 Jul, 2001: The Canal Club, Richmond, VA 28 Jul, 2001: State Theatre, Falls Church, VA 29 Jul, 2001: North Star, Philadelphia, PA 31 Jul, 2001: World Trade Center, New York City. Free show from noon to approximately 2 p.m. Part of their Tuesday LunchTime Rock Shows. Most acts do two sets of about 40 minutes each. 1 Aug, 2001: Maxwell's, Hoboken, NJ 2 Aug, 2001: The Station, West Warwick, RI 3 Aug, 2001: Harpers Ferry, Allston, MA 4 Aug, 2001: Village Underground, New York City, NY 5 Aug, 2001: Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY 6 Aug, 2001: Iron Horse Music Hall, Northampton, MA 7 Aug, 2001: Sit 'n Bull Pub, Maynard, MA Dave Davies European dates for Autumn, 2001 29 Sep, 2001: Colos-Saal, Aschaffenburg, Germany 30 Sep, 2001: Kammerspiele, Ansbach, Germany 1 Oct, 2001: Spectrum, Augsburg, Germany 3 Oct, 2001: Rockhouse, Salzburg, Austria Canceled: 4 Oct, 2001: Komma, Wörgl, Austria 4 Oct, 2001: Kulturfabik, Kufstein, Austria 5 Oct, 2001: Musiktheater Rex, Lorsch, Germany 6 Oct, 2001: Elfenbein, Bielefeld, Germany 7 Oct, 2001: Villa Berg, Stuttgart, Germany 9 Oct, 2001: Liederbachhalle, Liederbach, Germany 10 Oct, 2001: Harmonie, Bonn, Germany 11 Oct, 2001: Blues Garage, Hannover, Germany 12 Oct, 2001: Music Hall, Worpswede, Germany Venue change: 14 Oct, 2001: Balhaus Blue, Oldenburg, Germany 15 Oct, 2001: Quasimodo, Berlin, Germany 16 Oct, 2001: Fabrik, Hamburg, Germany Date change: 18 Oct, 2001: Bar Cuba, Macclesfield, ENG (This gig was originally scheduled for the 18th, then it was changed to the 19th, and now it's back to the 18th.) 20 Oct, 2001: Bradford Rio, Bradford, ENG 21 Oct, 2001: Witch Wood, Ashton Under Lyne, ENG 23 Oct, 2001: Dingwall's, London, UK 24 Oct, 2001: JB's, Dudley, UK 25 Oct, 2001: Trillian's, Newcastle Upon Tyne, UK Date change: 26 Oct, 2001: King Tut's, Glasgow, UK Dave Davies Belgium festival gig 20 Apr, 2002: Schwung Festival, Roeselare Dave Davies US dates for Spring, 2002 23 Apr, 2002: Northern Lights, Clifton Park, NY 24 Apr, 2002: B.B. King Blues Club, New York City, NY 25 Apr, 2002: Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA 26 Apr, 2002: Foxwoods Casino, Mashantucket, CT 27 Apr, 2002: Downtown Bar & Gril, Farmingdale, NY 28 Apr, 2002: North Star, Philadelphia, PA 30 Apr, 2002: Crocodile Rock Cafe, Allentown, PA 1 May, 2002: Recher Theatre, Towson, MD 2 May, 2002: Canal Club, Richmond, VA 3 May, 2002: State Theatre, Falls Church, VA 4 May, 2002: Trump Marina, Atlantic City, NJ 5 May, 2002: Ramapo Valley Brewery, Suffern, NY 7 May, 2002: Rosebud, Pittsburgh, PA 8 May, 2002: Union Bar And Grill, Athens, OH 9 May, 2002: Beachland Ballroom & Tavern, Cleveland, OH 10 May, 2002: Magic Bag, Ferndale, MI Cancelled: 11 May, 2002: Thirsty Ear, Columbus, OH 12 May, 2002: Abbey Pub, Chicago, IL 14 May, 2002: Bravo Performing Arts Center, Fond du Lac, WI 15 May, 2002: First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN Cancelled: 17 May, 2002: Pops, Sauget, IL Cancelled: 18 May, 2002: Grand Emporium, Kansas City, MO Cancelled: 19 May, 2002: Music Box, Omaha, NE Dave Davies tour dates 28 Aug, 2002: The Pound, San Francisco, CA 30 Aug, 2002: Dakota Creek Roadhouse, Blaine, WA 1 Sep, 2002: Bumbershoot Festival, Seattle, WA 8 Sep, 2002: The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA Cancelled: 27 Sep, 2002: Bull Run Restaurant, Shirley, MA Dave Davies 2003 dates 14 Feb, 2003: Private gig at wedding of DJ Mancow, Chicago, IL 15 Feb, 2003: The Abbey Pub, Chicago, IL Dave Davies 2003 dates Cancelled: 30 Apr, 2003: Club 279, Toronto, ON Cancelled: 1 May, 2003: Fiddler's Green, Cambridge, ON 2 May, 2003: Magic Bag, Ferndale, MI 3 May, 2003: Beachland Ballroom & Tavern, Cleveland, OH 4 May, 2003: Continental, Buffalo, NY 6 May, 2003: Maxwell's, Hoboken, NJ 7 May, 2003: Sit n Bull Pub, Maynard, MA 8 May, 2003: The Southpaw, Brooklyn, NY 9 May, 2003: The Downtown, Farmingdale, NY 10 May, 2003: Cafe Tattoo, Baltimore, MD 11 May, 2003: Cafe Tattoo, Baltimore, MD 23 May, 2003: The Alex Theatre, Glendale, CA. Benefit concert for Soroptimist International. Dave Davies Fall 2003 US dates 1 Oct, 2003: B.B. King Blues Club, New York City, NY 2 Oct, 2003: State Theatre, Falls Church, VA 3 Oct, 2003: Crossroads Theatre, New Brunswick, NJ 4 Oct, 2003: Inter-Media Art Center (IMAC), Huntington, NY 5 Oct, 2003: The Funk Box, Baltimore, MD Dave Davies 2004 one-off gigs 29 Jan, 2004: Hard Rock Hotel, Universal, Orlando, FL Dave Davies tour 24 Mar, 2004: Soho, Santa Barbara, CA 25 Mar, 2004: Powerhouse Pub, Folsom, CA 26 Mar, 2004: Stateside Satisfaction Mod Rally, 330 Ritch Street, San Francisco, CA Dave Davies festival gig 13 Jun, 2004: Stadtwerke Open Air Festival, Potsdam, Germany. Takes place at the Lustgarten, near Potsdam central station. Dave will play at about 9 p.m., after "Ten Years After", "Lift", "Electra" and the "Klaus Renft Combo". Admission is free. Dave Davies cancelled Summer 2004 tour Postponed to Oct. 29: 16 Jul, 2004: The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA Cancelled: 17 Jul, 2004: Cruise Night, Glendale, CA Postponed to Nov. 3: 21 Jul, 2004: The Triple Door, Seattle, WA Postponed to Nov. 4: 22 Jul, 2004: Berbati's Pan, Portland, OR Postponed to Nov. 6: 24 Jul, 2004: The Boardwalk, Orangevale, CA Postponed to Nov. 7: 25 Jul, 2004: Café Du Nord, San Francisco, CA Dave Davies' cancelled Fall 2004 US tour Cancelled: 8 Oct, 2004: Mexicali Blues Cafe, Teaneck, New Jersey Cancelled: 9 Oct, 2004: Deerfield Harvest Festival, Rosenhayn, New Jersey Cancelled: 11 Oct, 2004: Rams Head Tavern, Annapolis, Maryland Cancelled: 12 Oct, 2004: B.B. King Blues Club, New York, New York Cancelled: 14 Oct, 2004: The Downtown, Farmingdale, Long Island, New York Cancelled: 15 Oct, 2004: Harpers Ferry, Allston, Massachusetts Cancelled: 16 Oct, 2004: Sit 'n Bull Pub, Maynard, Massachusetts Cancelled: 18 Oct, 2004: Montage Grille, Rochester, New York Cancelled: 19 Oct, 2004: Peabody's Downunder, Cleveland, Ohio Cancelled: 21 Oct, 2004: Gumbo's, Toledo, Ohio Cancelled: 22 Oct, 2004: Abbey Pub, Chicago, Illinois Cancelled: 29 Oct, 2004: The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, California Cancelled: 3 Nov, 2004: The Triple Door, Seattle, Washington Cancelled: 4 Nov, 2004: Berbati's Pan, Portland, Oregon Cancelled: 6 Nov, 2004: The Boardwalk, Orangevale, California Cancelled: 7 Nov, 2004: Café Du Nord, San Francisco, California Dave Davies postponed gig Postponed: 27 Feb, 2005: The Stables, Milton Keynes, UK Dave Davies 2005 tour dates Postponed: 4 May, 2005: The Stables, Milton Keynes, UK. (rescheduled from February 27th) New date: 20 Sept. 2005. Postponed: 12 May, 2005: The Robin 2 Club, Bilston (near Wolverhampton, West Midlands, UK). New date: 14 Sept. 2005. Postponed: 14 May, 2005: Patti Pavilion, Swansea. New date: 17 Sept. 2005. Rescheduled & new Dave Davies concerts Cancelled: 8 Sep, 2005: Manchester University, Manchester, ENG Cancelled: 9 Sep, 2005: Renfrewshire Ferry, Glasgow Cancelled: 10 Sep, 2005: The Musician, Leicester, UK Cancelled: 13 Sep, 2005: Borderline, London, UK Cancelled: 14 Sep, 2005: The Robin 2 Club, Bilston (near Wolverhampton, West Midlands, UK). (Rescheduled from 12 May 2005.) Cancelled: 15 Sep, 2005: The Brook, Southampton, UK Cancelled: 16 Sep, 2005: Astor Theatre, Deal, UK Cancelled: 17 Sep, 2005: Patti Pavilion, Swansea. (Rescheduled from 14 May 2005) Cancelled: 20 Sep, 2005: The Stables, Milton Keynes, UK. (rescheduled from May 4th) Dave Davies 2010 US tour Postponed: 4 Feb, 2010: Anthology, San Diego, California Postponed: 5 Feb, 2010: El Rey Theatre, Los Angeles, California Postponed: 9 Feb, 2010: The Sellersville Theatre, Sellersville, Pennsylvania Postponed: 10 Feb, 2010: BB King Blues Club, New York City, New York Postponed: 12 Feb, 2010: Bull Run Inn, Shirley, Massachusetts Postponed: 13 Feb, 2010: Mohegan Sun, Uncasville, Connecticut Dave Davies Summer 2013 US tour Backed by Jonathan Lea, Tom Currier and Teddy Freese of The Jigsaw Seen. May 27-29, 2013 City Winery, New York City, NY 30 May, 2013: The Bull Run, Shirley, MA (supported by Jeff Root) 31 May, 2013: Infinity Hall, Norfolk, CT 1 Jun, 2013: Musikfest Café, Bethlehem, PA Cancelled: 2 Jun, 2013: Arcada Theatre, St. Charles, IL 2 Jun, 2013: Narrows Center For The Arts, Fall River, MA 4 Jun, 2013: Hudson Square Music & Wine Festival, New York City. Free event. 6 Jun, 2013: Saint Rocke, Hermosa Beach, CA 7 Jun, 2013: The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA 9 Jun, 2013: The Canyon, Agoura Hills, CA 11 Jun, 2013: San Diego County Fair, Del Mar, CA Free concert (with fair admission). 27 Jul, 2013: Taste of Lincoln Avenue, Chicago, IL Dave Davies Autumn 2013 gigs 12 Nov, 2013: City Winery, New York City, NY 13 Nov, 2013: Rams Head, Annapolis, MD 14 Nov, 2013: Bergen Performing Arts Center, Englewood, NJ 16 Nov, 2013: Bear's Den, Seneca Niagara Casino, Niagara Falls, NY 18 Nov, 2013: City Winery, Chicago, IL 19 Nov, 2013: Evanston SPACE, Evanston, IL Dave Davies Spring 2014 gigs 11 Apr, 2014: Barbican Centre, London, ENG Dave Davies Autumn 2014 tour Backed by Jonathan Lea and Tom Currier of The Jigsaw Seen, with Dennis Diken of the Smithereens on drums (except for Bethlehem, PA where Jim Sclavunos from Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds will guest on drums). 11 Nov, 2014: Turner Hall Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI 12 Nov, 2014: City Winery, Chicago, IL 13 Nov, 2014: City Winery, Chicago, IL 14 Nov, 2014: The Magic Bag, Ferndale, Detroit, MI 18 Nov, 2014: Pullo Center, Penn State, York, PA 19 Nov, 2014: The Center for Arts in Natick, Natick, MA 20 Nov, 2014: Infinity Hall, Norfolk, CT 21 Nov, 2014: Infinity Hall, Hartford, CT 22 Nov, 2014: Musikfest Café, ArtsQuest Center, Bethlehem, PA 24 Nov, 2014: City Winery, New York, NY 25 Nov, 2014: City Winery, New York, NY Postponed: 26 Nov, 2014: The Colonial Theatre, Pittsfield, MA (Postponed due to inclement weather) 28 Nov, 2014: Bergen Performing Arts Center, Englewood, NJ Dave Davies Autumn 2015 US Tour 2-4 Oct, 2015: The Court of Honor Stage, The Big E, West Springfield, Massachusetts. 3pm show only. Free admission with fair admission. 8 Oct, 2015: The Wilbur Theatre, Boston, MA 9 Oct, 2015: Tupelo Music Hall, Londonderry, NH 10 Oct, 2015: Tupelo Music Hall, Londonderry, NH 11 Oct, 2015: Tupelo Music Hall, Londonderry, NH 13 Oct, 2015: Musikfest Café, ArtsQuest Center, Bethlehem, PA 20 Oct, 2015: The Howard Theatre, Washington, DC 22 Oct, 2015: The Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ 23 Oct, 2015: City Winery, New York, NY 24 Oct, 2015: Narrows Center, Fall River, MA 26 Oct, 2015: The Egg, Albany, NY 27 Oct, 2015: Ridgefield Playhouse, Ridgefield, CT 30 Oct, 2015: Uptown Theatre Napa, Napa, CA 1 Nov, 2015: Ace of Spades, Sacramento, CA 3 Nov, 2015: The Roxy Theatre, West Hollywood, CA Dave Davies Winter UK gig 18 Dec, 2015: Islington Assembly Hall, London, ENG Dave Davies Spring 2017 tour April 6, 2017 Potawatomi Hotel & Casino Northern Lights Theater, Milwaukee, WI April 8, 2017 Arcada Theatre, St. Charles, IL April 11-12, 2017 City Winery, New York City, NY April 13, 2017 Center for Arts in Natick (TCAN), Natick, MA April 15, 2017 Payomet Performing Arts Center, North Truro, MA April 16, 2017 Infinity Music Hall, Hartford, CT April 17, 2017 Havana, New Hope, PA April 20, 2017 Tupelo Music Hall, Londonderry, NH April 22, 2017 Suffolk Theater, Riverhead, NY April 24, 2017 Rams Head, Annapolis, MD April 29, 2017 City Winery, Atlanta, GA April 30-May 1, 2017 City Winery, Nashville, TN Dave Davies Spring 2018 tour February 14, 2018 Roxy Theatre, West Hollywood, CA February 16, 2018 Golden State Theatre, Monterey, CA February 17, 2018 Uptown Theatre, Napa, CA March 29, 2018 Paramount Hudson Valley Theater, Peekskill, NY March 30, 2018 Suffolk Theatre, Long Island, NY March 31, 2018 Tupelo Music Hall, Derry, NH April 2-3, 2018 City Winery, New York City, NY April 5, 2018 Havana, New Hope, PA April 6, 2018 Infinity Hall, Norfolk, CT April 7, 2018 Outpost In The Burbs, Montclair, NJ April 9, 2018 Rams Head, Annapolis, MD April 12, 2018 Beacon Theatre, Hopewell, VA April 16, 2018 City Winery, Atlanta, GA April 19, 2018 Genesee Theatre, Waukegan, IL April 21, 2018 Medina Entertainment Center, Medina, MN (supported by Joey Molland's Badfinger)